wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of species in Wild Kratts
This is a list of species seen in Wild Kratts. Amphibians AmericanBullfrog.jpg|American bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) AmericanToad.jpg|American toad (Anaxyrus americanus) Fire Salamander.PNG|Fire salamander (Salamandra salamandra) Green Pond Frog.png|Green pond frog (Euphlyctis hexadactylus) Olm.png|Olm (Proteus anguinus) Birds American kestrel.PNG|American kestrel (Falco sparverius) AmericanRobin.png|American robin (Turdus migratorius) AntarcticPetrel.png|Antarctic petrel (Thalassoica antarctica) Atlantic Puffin.JPG|Atlantic puffin (Fratercula arctica) Bald Eagle.JPG|Bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) BlueJay.jpeg.png|Blue jay (Cyanocitta cristata) BrownHeadedCowbird.jpg|Brown-headed cowbird (Molothrus ater) Pelican.png|Brown pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) BrownThrasher.jpg|Brown thrasher (Toxostoma rufum) BurrowingOwl.jpeg.png|Burrowing owl (Athene cunicularia) Wk1269.png|Canada goose (Branta canadensis) Raven.PNG|Common raven (Corvus corax) SerpentEagle.jpeg.png|Crested serpent eagle (Spilornis cheela) Dodo.bird.wildkratts02.PNG|Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (extinct) ChantingGoshawk.jpeg.png|Eastern chanting goshawk (Melierax poliopterus) ScreechOwl.jpeg.png|Eastern screech owl (Megascops asio) Wild.kratts.elfis.PNG|Elf owl (Micrathene whitneyi) EmeraldChinnedHummingbird.jpg|Emerald-chinned hummingbird (Abeillia abeillei) EmperorPenguin.png|Emperor penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) Blue Beaky 2.PNG|Great blue heron (Ardea herodias) Flamingo standing on cloaked tortuga.PNG|Greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) HoneyGuide.jpeg.png|Greater honeyguide (Indicator indicator) IMG 8561.JPG|Greater roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) Green Heron.png|Green heron (Butorides virescens) GreenBreastedMangoHummingbird.jpg|Green-breasted mango (Anthracothorax prevostii) GuiananTrogon.png|Green-backed trogon (Trogon viridis) CoC 9.png|Golden pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) HarpyEagle.jpg|Harpy eagle (Harpia harpyja) Helmeted Guineafowl.PNG|Helmeted guineafowl (Numida meleagris) Indian peafowl.PNG|Indian peafowl (Pavo cristatus) King Vulture.png|King vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) LaughingGull.jpeg.png|Laughing gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) Kookaburra.PNG|Laughing kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) Lawes'sParotia.jpeg.png|Lawes's parotia (Parotia lawesii) Prairie Chicken.jpeg.png|Lesser prairie chicken (Tympanuchus pallidicinctus) LoggerheadShrike.jpg|Loggerhead shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) Marabou Stork.PNG|Marabou stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) Martial Eagle.PNG|Martial eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) NorthernGoshawk.jpeg.png|Northern goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) Osprey.jpeg.png|Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) Untitled 395524.jpg|Peregrine falcon (Falco peregrinus) Rainforest.eagle..PNG|Philippine eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) PiliatedWoodpecker.jpeg.png|Pileated woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) Prairie Falcon!.png|Prairie falcon (Falco mexcanus) Purple Martin.png|Purple martin (Progne subis) RaggianaBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Raggiana bird-of-paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) Red-Billed Oxpecker.PNG|Red-billed oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) RockDove.jpeg.png|Rock dove (Columba livia) Scarlet Macaw.png|Scarlet macaw (Ara macao) Secretary Bird.PNG|Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) Frosty 2.JPG|Snowy owl (Bubo scandiacus) SouthAfricanShellduck.jpeg.png|South African shellduck (Tadorna cana) SpottedEagleOwl.jpeg.png|Spotted eagle owl (Bubo africanus) Sulphur-crested Cockatoo.png|Sulphur-crested cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) SuperbBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Superb bird-of-paradise (Lophorina superba) TreeSwallow.jpeg.png|Tree swallow (Tachycineta bicolor) Turkey Vulture.png|Turkey vulture (Cathartes aura) Wedgie.PNG|Wedge-tailed eagle (Aquila audax) White-Headed Vulture.PNG|White-headed vulture (Trigonoceps occipitalis) Birdzilla.PNG|Wild turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) Wood Duck.png|Wood duck (Aix sponsa) Fish Alligator Gar.png|Alligator gar (Atractosteus spatula) Atlantic Blue Marlin.png|Atlantic blue marlin (Makaira nigricans) Barred Sand Bass.png|Atlantic cod (Gadus morhua) Grouper.jpeg.png|Atlantic goliath grouper (Epinephelus itajara) Leaping Sailfish.png|Atlantic sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) Crazy eyes.JPG|Barreleye (Opisthoproctus soleatus) Archerfish.png|Banded archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) Black Dragonfish.png|Black dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) Bluegill.jpg|Bluegill (Lepomis macrochirus) BluestreakCleanerWrase.jpeg.png|Bluestreak cleaner wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) Bull Shark.png|Bull shark (Carcharhinus leucas) Electric Eel.png|Electric eel (Electrophorus electricus) European Pilchard.png|European pilchard (Sardina pilchardus) Mullet.png|Flathead grey mullet (Mugil cephalus) Frigate Mackerel.png|Frigate tuna (Scomberomorus cavalla) Mudskipper.png|Giant mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) IMG 8620.JPG|Giant oceanic manta ray (Manta birostris) IMG 8863.JPG|Great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) MorayEel.jpeg.png|Green moray (Gymnothorax funebris) Sunfish.jpeg.png|Green sunfish (Lepomis cyanellus) Goblin Shark.png|Goblin shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) Menhaden.png|Gulf menhaden (Brevoortia patronus) Humpbach Anglerfish.png|Humpback anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) Sardine.png|Japanese pilchard (Sardinops melanostictus) Kelp Perch.png|Kelp perch (Brachyistius frenatus) Gulpa-0.JPG|Largemouth bass (Micropterus salmoides) Longlure Frogfish.png|Longlure frogfish (Antennarius multiocellatus) Blowfish.jpg|Long-spine porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) Parrotfish.png|Queen parrotfish (Scarus vetula) Wkanimals6.png|Rainbow trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) Red-bellied Piranhas.JPG|Red-bellied piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) RedSnapper.jpeg.png|Red snapper (Lutjanus campechanus) SalmonShark.png|Salmon shark (Lamna ditropis) Seahorse.png|Short-snouted seahorse (Hippocampus hippocampus) |Shortfin mako shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) SmallmouthBass.jpeg.png|Smallmouth bass (Micropterus dolomieu) Hero 4.JPG|Sockeye salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) Swordfish.png|Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) TigerShark.jpeg.png|Tiger shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) IMG 8809.JPG|Yellowfin tuna (Thunnus albacares) Invertebrates Barnacle.png|Acorn barnacle (Semibalanus balanoides) Beetle Grub.png|African rhinoceros beetle (larva) (Oryctes monoceros) FigWasp.jpg|American fig wasp (Tetrapus americanus) Wk1244.png|American lobster (Homarus americanum) Scorpion.png|Arizona bark scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) AsianLong-hornedBeetle.jpg|Asian long-horned beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) Malagasy Hoverfly.png|Band-eyed drone fly (Eristalinus taeniops) GoldenOrbWeaverSpider.png|Banana spider (Nephila clavipes) Stinkbug.jpeg.png|Bicolored stink bug (Agaeus bicolor) Blue Blowfly.png|Blue blowfly (Calliphora vicina) Blue Crab.png|Blue crab (Callinectes sapidus) Blue Crayfish.png|Blue crayfish (Procambarus alleni) BlueDasherDragonfly.jpeg.png|Blue dasher (Pachydiplax longipennis) Mussel.png|Blue mussel (Mytilus edulis) HermitCrb.png|Caribbean hermit crab (Coenobita clypeatus) PhoturisFirefly.jpg|Changeable firefly (Photuris versicolor) Clam.png|Clam () ColossalSquid .jpg|Colossal squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Earthworm.png|Common earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) PhotinusFirefly.jpg|Common eastern firefly (Photinus pyralis) Conehead Katydid.png|Common garden katydid (Caedicia simplex) Common Garden Spider.png|Common garden spider (Araneus diadematus) Starfish.png|Common starfish (Asterias rubens) SunflowerSeaStar.PNG|Common sunstar (Crossaster papposus) Limpet.png|Common tortoise limpet (Testudinalia testudinalis) WaterFlea.jpg|Common water flea (Daphnia pulex) Coral.png|Staghorn coral () Forest Leeches.png|Deceptive forest leech (Malagabdella fallax) Vent Shrimp.png|Deep sea shrimp (Rimicaris exoculata) Desert Pebble Praying Mantis.png|Desert pebble mantis (Eremiaphila zetterstedti) Dumbo Octopus.png|Dumbo octopus (Grimpoteuthis '') GreatEmeraldPondhawk.jpeg.png|Eastern pondhawk (''Erythemis simplicicollis) Eastern Subterranean Termite.png|Eastern subterranean termite (Reticulitermes flavipes) Tiger Swallowtail Caterpilar.png|Eastern tiger swallowtail (caterpillar) (Papilio glaucus) PrayingMantis.jpg|European mantis (Mantis religiosa) CarideanShrimp.jpeg.jpg|Eyeless shrimp (Rimicaris hybisae) GiantEquatorialLqndSnail.jpg|Giant equatorial land snail (Lissachatina fulica) Giant Isopod.png|Giant isopod (Bathynomus giganteus) Octopus.wildkratts.23.PNG|Giant Pacific octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) GiantTubeWorms.jpg|Giant tube worm (Riftia pachyptila) Dragonfly.jpeg.png|Globe skimmer (Pantala flavescens) Golden-headed Weevil.png|Golden-headed weevil (Compsus auricephalus) Grooved brain coral.png|Grooved brain coral (Diploria labyrinthiformis) Immortal Jellyfish.png|Immortal jellyfish (Turritopsis dohrnii) JumpingBeenMoth.png|Jumping bean moth (Cydia deshaisiana) Screen Shot 2015-06-17 at 2.44.27 PM.png|Large-headed amphipod (Hyperia macrocephala) Littergusa Krattorum.png|''Liturgusa krattorum'' Marine Hermit Crab.png|Marine hermit crab () MonarchButterfly.jpg|Monarch butterfly (Danaus plexippus) Harvester Termite.png|Mozambique harvester termite (Hodotermes mossambicus) ArrowSquid.jpg|New Zealand arrow squid (Nototodarus sloanii) CrabSpider.jpeg.png|Northern crab spider (Mecaphesa asperata) Peanut-headBug .jpg|Peanut bug (Fulgora laternaria) Pioneer.png|Pioneer (Belenois aurota) QueenConch.jpeg.png|Queen conch (Lobatus gigas) Fire Ants.png|Red imported fire ant (Solenopsis invicta) Red-legged Grasshopper.png|Red-legged grasshopper (Melanoplus femurrubrum) SeaAnemone.png|Sea anemone () SlothMoth.png|Sloth moth () GiantSquid.jpg|Southern giant squid (Architeuthis sanctipauli) Mosquito.jpeg.png|Southern house mosquito (Culex quinquefasciatus) Starfish.jpeg.png|Starfish () TubeSponge.png|Stove-pipe sponge (Aplysina archeri) Tick.png|Tick () Red-veinedDarter.png|Uganda red jewel (Chlorocypha trifaria) UroxysMite.png|Uroxys mite (Macrocheles uroxys) Macrotermes Termite.png|War-like termite (Macrotermes bellicosus) KingCrab.jpg|West Indian spider crab (Mithrax spinosissimus) EuropeanHoneybee.jpeg.png|Western honey bee (Apis mellifera) YetiCrab.jpg|Yeti crab (Kiwa hirsuta) Tarantula_Disc.png|Goliath Birdeater (Theraphosa Blondi) Mammals Aardvark.PNG|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Aardwolf.PNG|Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) Thornsley.JPG|African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) Crested Porcupine.PNG|Crested porcupine () American Bison.jpeg.png|American bison () Black Bear.PNG|American black bear () Baby Tooth the Arctic Wolf Pup.jpg|Arctic wolf IMG 3787.png|Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) Aye Aye Wild Kratts.png|Aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) Bat-Eared Fox.PNG|Bat-eared fox () Tumber.JPG|Beaver () BlackFootedFeret.jpeg.png|Black-footed ferret (Mustela nigripes) Black-headed spider monkeys.JPG|Black-headed spider monkey () 8ceab70fcc6dcffe4fdaa4e18b26ce52.jpg|Black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) No Screenshot.png|Blue whale (Balaenoptera musculus) Blue Wildebeest.JPG|Blue wildebeest () IMG 8560.JPG|Bobcat Orang.PNG|Bornean orangutan () Wild Kratts-dolphin.005.PNG|Bottlenose dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) BowheadWhale.jpeg.png|Bowhead whale () IMG 8378.JPG|Brown-throated three-toed sloth (Bradypus variegatus) Caracal.PNG|Caracal (Caracal caracal) Caribou.png|Caribou () Imagem.png|Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) Chinese Pangolin.png|Chinese pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) Clouded Leopard.png|Clouded leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) Collard Lemming.png|Collared lemming () No Screenshot.png|Common vampire bat (Desmodus rotundus) Warthog.PNG|Common warthog () Cougar.PNG|Cougar (Puma concolor) Coyote.JPG|Coyote () Deer.PNG|White-Tailed Deer () Dhole.PNG|Dhole () Elk.jpeg.png|Elk () Ermine.jpeg.png|Stoat (Mustela erminea) European hamster 2.PNG|European hamster () European hedgehog.PNG|European hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) Panther.JPG|Florida panther () Wkanimals2.png|Fossa () SpiderMonkey.jpg|Geoffroy's spider monkey () WILK127 Giraffe 480x360 2047583233.jpg|Giraffe () Gold puff.JPG|Golden bamboo lemur (Hapalemur aureus) Golden Snub-nosed Monkey.png|Golden snub-nosed monkey () GrayLangur.png|Southern Plains gray langur () Greater Kudu.JPG|Greater kudu () Little G.JPG|Grizzly bear () Ground Pangolin.png|Ground pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) Ground Squirrel .png|Ground squirrel () Delmarva fox squirrel.PNG|Delmarva fox squirrel () Wkanimals4.png|Groundhog (Marmota monax) Hippo.wildkratts..PNG|Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibious) Hispid Hare.png|Hispid hare () Honey Badger.PNG|Honey badger () Horse.png|Horse (Equus) Impala.JPG|Impala () Indian Crested Porcupine.png|Indian crested porcupine (Hystrix indica) Screen Shot 2017-11-07 at 2.49.10 PM.png|Indian leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) Jaguar.jpg|Jaguar (Panthera onca) Kermode Bear.png|Kermode bear () Kinkajou.jpg|Kinkajou () Koala Sleeping-0.png|Koala () LeopardSeal.png|Leopard seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) Lion.PNG|Lion (Panthera leo) LittleBrownBat.jpeg.png|Little brown bat (Myotis lucifugus) MedowVole.jpeg.png|Meadow vole () Milne-Edwards' Sifaka.png|Milne-Edwards' sifaka (Propithecus edwardsi) MoonRat.jpeg.png|Moonrat (Echinosorex gymnura) Moose.PNG|Moose () Muskox.png|Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) Muskrat.png|Muskrat () Image-0.jpeg|Narwhal () North American Lynx.JPG|North American lynx North American Raccoon.PNG|Raccoon (Procyon lotor) Wk971.png|North American river otter Image-1412872785.jpg|Northwestern wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) Orca-Killer Whale.Wild Kratts.3.PNG|Orca (Orcinus orca) CC 3.png|Pine marten (Martes martes) Plains Zebra.PNG|Plains zebra (Equus quagga) Platypus1.jpg|Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) Polar Bear.PNG|Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) PrarieDog.jpeg.png|Prairie dog (Cynomys) ProboscisMonkey.png|Proboscis monkey (Nasalis lavartus) PronghornAntelope.jpeg.png|Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) RedFox.jpeg.png|Red fox (Vulpes vulpes) Red Kangaroo.PNG|Red kangaroo (Macropus rufus) Red Panda-0.png|Red panda (Ailurus fulgens) Ring Tail.PNG|Ring-tailed lemur (Lemur catta) Ring-tailedMongoose.png|Ring-tailed mongoose (Galidia elegans) SambarDeer.png|Sambar deer (Rusa unicolor) SeaOtter.png|Sea otter (Enhydra lutris) Sifaka.PNG|Verreaux’s Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) Sloth Bear.png|Sloth bear (Melursus ursinus) 0103SpottedHyena.png|Spotted hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Squirrel.PNG|Eastern Gray Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) StarNosedMole.jpg|Star-nosed mole (Condylura cristata) Steller Sea Lion.png|Steller sea lion (Eumetopias jubatus) Clouded Leopard.PNG|Sunda clouded leopard (Neofelis diardi) Tarsier.png|Tarsier (Tarsidae) Tasmanian Devil.PNG|Tasmanian devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) Thompson's Gazelle.png|Thomson's gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) Tasmanian.tiger.wildkratts.PNG|Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (extinct) Tiger.PNG|Tiger (Panthera tigris) TigerQuoll.jpg|Tiger quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) VirginiaOpossum.jpeg.png|Virginia opossum (Didelphis virginiana) Pacific Walrus.PNG|Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) Water Buffalo.png|Water buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) Reptiles African Rock Python.PNG|Africa rock python (Python sebae) SoftshellTurtle.jpeg.png|African softshell turtle (Trionyx triunguis) Gator.JPG|American alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Croc.JPG|American crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) BlackMamba.jpeg.png|Black mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) |Brown anole (Anolis sagrei) BrokesiaChameleon.png|Brown leaf chameleon (Brookesia superciliaris) Python.jpeg.png|Brown tree snake (Boiga irregularis) |Carolina anole (Anolis carolinensis) Box Turtle.png|Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) Diamondback Terrapin.png|Diamondback terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin) EasternDiamondbackRattlesnakes.png|Eastern diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) Eyelash Viper.png|Eyelash viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) Gharial.PNG|False gharial (Tomistoma schlegelii) Galapagos Giant Tortoise.png|Galápagos tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) Gila.JPG|Gila monster (Heloderma suspectum) GreenIguana.jpeg.png|Green iguana (Iguana iguana) HawksbillTurtle.png|Hawksbill sea turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) Indian cobra.PNG|Indian cobra (Naja naja) King Cobra 2.PNG|King cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) Chinese Leopard Gecko.png|Lichtenfelder's gecko (Goniurosaurus lichtenfelderi) Loggerhead Sea Turtle.png|Loggerhead sea turtle (Caretta caretta) Long-nosed Leopard Lizards.png|Long-nosed leopard lizard (Gambelia wislizenii) MilkSnake.jpeg.png|Milk snake (Lampropeltis triangulum) Nose-horned Chameleon.png|Nose-horned chameleon (Calumma nasutum) Nile Crocodile.PNG|Nile crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) Nile Monitor.PNG|Nile monitor (Varanus niloticus) Target 3.JPG|Parson's chameleon (Calumma parsonii) Basalisk Lizard.jepg.png|Plumed basilisk(Basiliscus plumifrons) PrairieKingsnake.jpeg.png|Prairie kingsnake (Lampropeltis calligaster) PrairieRattlesnake.jpeg.png|Prairie rattlesnake (Crotalus viridis) Radiated Tortoise.png|Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) ReticulatedPython.jpeg.png|Reticulated python (Python reticulatus) CollardLizard.png|Sonoran collared lizard (Crotaphytus nebrius) Spectacled Caiman.png|Spectacled caiman (Caiman crocodilius) Thorny.PNG|Thorny devil (Moloch horridus) Tokay Gecko.jpeg.png|Tokay gecko (Gekko gecko) Turnip-tailed Gecko.png|Turnip-tailed gecko (Thecadactylus rapicauda) Veiled Chameleon.PNG|Veiled chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) WartyChameleon.png|Warty chameleon (Furcifer verrucosus) IMG 8803.JPG|Western diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) See also * [[List of animal characters in Wild Kratts|List of animal characters in Wild Kratts]] Category:Animals Species seen in Wild Kratts